Hysteria
by Runningleaf
Summary: baced on a Role Play game that my sister and i did. There are some cannon parings but most of them are edited and how we had it in the RPG. This doens't follow Harry and his adventure but it shows the inside look of the veiws of two families.
1. Prologue

Moonlight shone down on the small house located in the middle of the forest. I stared down at a small baby sleeping in a crib. She had blond hair like her mother with little brown tips the same color as mine. A smile crept upon my lips as I stared down at my daughter. My eyes traveled to the crib resting beside my daughter's. In that crib rested another baby girl with hair so black that it resembled a clear, starless, night sky. The smile faded from my face as I stared down at this child. This child wasn't mine; she wasn't even supposed to be here. I looked over to the open door and saw my wife sitting outside on the deck, staring up at the moon. It was _her_ fault that this child was here.

I understood why this child was here and why my wife stole her from her real parents. She was trying to save the life of one from the dark side. I knew why she was doing this and I honored her for it but it was wrong. It that the choice of this child's parents to join the dark forces so therefore they were destroying their own child's life. We had nothing to do with it until now.

Looking down at the other child I was reminded what great friends I was with her parents. I looked away sharply, discarding the memories. Her mother was never my friend. Her father, however, was a greatly loyal man to me. He knew all my secrets. _He's not my friend anymore._ I thought to myself. _He threw away that friendship the day he decided to join his wife in becoming a Death Eater._ Crossly, I looked out the door again and walked out to my wife.

Scenting me coming, she turned her head away and stared out at the silver grass. I sighed and leaned forward on the railing that bordered the deck. I gazed out at the silver grass as well, a scent coming to me. It smelled like someone I knew but I ignored it as the wind changed direction. "You know this was wrong." I said to my wife. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her look at me. "You know that this baby isn't our need to worry over you."

She signed and looked down to her crossed legs. "You tell me every day, Remus, what a bad choice it was to steel Rose from Cecelea." I looked down at her waiting for her to say more. She met my gaze with her bright blue eyes. "I know what I did was wrong." She sighed. "But the idea that a child's soul was going to be ruptured by Voldemort was too much for me to handle." I knew what she meant. I wanted to think she was right but everything inside me was screaming to deny it.

My wife stood up and leaned on the railing beside me. She leaned to the left to rest her head on my shoulder but I stepped away. "We have to bring Rose back." I whispered. "What would our daughter think when they get old enough and find out that Rose isn't really her sister?"

"I never intended on telling Elena that Rose was her sister." She argued. I looked her to, her blue eyes were blazing with fire and her blond hair was prickling. "Rose would never be Elena's sister and I'd never tell them so!" she whipped away from me and looked up at the sky. "I regret what I did." She sighed. "And I wish I could use a time turner and stop myself from doing it but…." She looked down and back at me. "Remus," she said, whispering my name. "We can't let this rend us apart, I love you. Don't you love me?"

I looked at her, not yet answering her question. "I can't answer that at the moment, Celecea." I looked away, not able to look at her face. I knew what I said wasn't true and I regretted saying it as soon as the worlds left my lips. I was about to turn back to her when a loud thud on the roof caught my attention. I looked up at the roof of the deck, my ears pricked.

Celecea stood beside me, looking around; our argument long left over. I pulled out my wand from my back pocket and gripped it tightly, I saw Celecea do the same. She slowly walked over to the edge of the deck, her back to the railing. I pointed my wand to the roof as I heard footsteps walking up it and onto the main house's roof.

Suddenly from beside me, Celecea screamed and I whipped around to see a black figure detach it's self from the shadows of the house and wrap its arms around Celecea's neck. It pulled her back and broke the railing off the deck. I leaped for her and she stuck her arm out reaching for me. Our finger tips touched and slipped right out from each other. I looked over the side but she was gone.

I jumped the railing and stood in the silver grass, looking around. Out of nowhere, a figure stood up from the silver grass, his arm tightly around Celecea's neck. Her wand was on the floor near the deck, broken in two. "Remus," she whispered. I opened my mouth and drew in the scent. I gasped as I realized who it was. The figure lowered his hood to revel a Death Eater mask. He put his hand to the mask and It faded into smoke, showing his face.

It was Fenrir Greyback, the man who turned me into a werewolf. "Fenrir," I growled, pointing my wand at him. "Let her go." He laughed in the way that he does and shook his head. He moved a hand to Celecea's head and gripped her hair, turning her head to the side. He lowered his mouth to her neck and bit down hard. She screamed and I leaped forwards.

Fenrir tore at her skin, making blood fall onto the moon washed grassed. He threw her to the ground and disapparated. I reached Celecea in time to find her getting to her feet. She staggered and I caught her before she fell again. "Celecea," I gasped, looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?" she opened her eyes and nodded. The movement made her gasp and she clasped her hand over the bite.

"I am going to kill the son of a bitch." She growled. I released her as her body trembled and her skin melted away. Fur grew in and her ears stretched up and back. Her mouth grew out as she roared and turned into a wolf's snout. Her fingernails grew longer and turned into claws as the palms or her hands grew longer and stretched. Where my wife once stood before me, now stood a full grown female Lycan. She growled and chased after Fenrir.

I knew that she'd be safe in her wolf form. I turned around just in time to doge a _cruciatus curse_ that was aimed right for me. I ducked down and the cure hit a bush that surrounded the clearing of my house. I faced my attacker and glared. With the rode and mask on I could not tell it this attacker was a man or a woman. My attacker pointed it's wand at me and I drew my own. A scream from behind the house distracted me and aloud my attacker to cast a spell.

Turning around, I saw the red jet of light come at me and hit me on the chest. I fell back in pain as the _cruciatus curse_ did its job. Pain erupted from every nerve in my body. I twisted on the ground and gasped for air. At last I cried out at the pain got worse and my attacker cut of the spell. It let out a loud laugh that echoed around my clearing. I knew that laugh all too well.

Gripping my side, I stood up and faced my attacker. "Bellatrix?" I asked, into the night. "That's you isn't it?" she didn't answer but just simply pulled down her hood. My eyes grew large as her hair flowed down over her shoulders. This wasn't Bellatrix. "Cecelea?" she nodded slowly and flung another curse at me. This one was the _Killing Curse_. She really was one of them now. I rolled onto my side and by the time I looked up she was gone.

I ran to the back of the house where I saw her disparate to but was stopped by another Death Eater. I faced this one with no hesitation. It aparated right next to me so I leaped at it and gabbed my wand into its side. The grunt told me that this was a man that I was battling with. _How many of these damned souls are here?_ I thought to myself.

He got up to run from me and I _stupefied_ him into a tree. I heard a scream come from behind the house again and ran behind it. I froze as I saw Cecelea, bleeding by her arm, kneeling in front of Celecea. Her mask was off and lying on the ground. Celecea walked up to her and growled in her face. She gripped her shoulder with her claws and dug them in deep, making her bleed a lot. Cecelea cried out with the pain.

With her other paw, Celecea moved Cecelea's head to the side and brought her neck back. I knew that move. She was about to bite her. Without thinking, I lifted my wand and _stupefied_ Celecea back. The other Death Eater whom was attacking me began on her. I knew she could handle herself.

I walked up to Cecelea and put a hand on the back of her neck. She gasped but didn't move. I put my wand where my hand was and slowly walked around her, my wand tracing her neck. I stopped in front of her, my wand on the base of her neck. She was slightly shaking down. I crossed my wand over to the wound my wife created and muttered a spell. A red light shone and Cecelea flinched, expecting the _cruciatus_ _curse._ The red light turned pink then orange as the wound healed. When it was finished I stepped away from her and she stood up.

I glared at her as she stared at me but then she disapparated and was gone. A growl came from behind me and I spun around. Fenrir leaped on me and bit down into my neck. He pressed me against the house and started to rend my throat. I gasped as I started to choke on my own blood, but he wasn't finished yet. His teach dug deeper and his finger nails dug into my arms. There was a flash of white light and his fangs were suddenly ripped from my skin.

Falling to the ground gasping, I looked up into the face of a man I very well knew. His black curtains of hair slightly covered his unmasked face but it was enough for me to see who he really was. I coughed out blood and choked. My eyes started to glaze over and I fell the rest of the way to the ground. A voice, distant and far away, said: "The female is out. Her leg is broken and she bleeding, she won't fight anymore." The man in front of me nodded and looked to me.

"I'm sorry, Remus." He whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing but blood came out. My eyes shut and I knew and saw no more of my old friend, Severus.


	2. Chapter 1

Black walls surrounded in on all around me. There was nothing there, no lights. I couldn't see anything. It was like being blind after so many years with sight. I groped around the room, my hands slamming against walls and the floor and the roof that was only a few inches above my head when I stood. Gasping, I gazed around sightlessly. I opened my mouth and screamed, but no sound came out. Panic gripped my stomach as fear settled in. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a single light flickered on and shone down in the middle.

In the middle of the room was a mirror. I had no idea that it was even there. Slowly, I made my way to it. It was blank as first when I stood in front of it. What was this mirror anyway? It didn't show my reflection but gust shined its silver front at me. Reaching my hand out, I gingerly touched the glass.

The silver glass felt like water and rippled like one when I touched it. Pulling my hand back and dropping it to my side, I watched the ripple as an image slowly appeared in the mirror. The ripples stopped and the image was complete and terrifying. In the reflection stood a monster as tall as the frame.

It has large fangs that were relieved when it opened its mouth slowly as my jaw dropped open. Its fur was a sandy color and it stuck out in every direction. Blood was soaked into the fur around its muzzle and was dripping down its chest. I raised a hand and it mimicked me, raising its paw up and flexing its long claws and I moved my fingers.

My eyes grew large as I leaned forward to the mirror and the beast leaned forward to me from the reflection as well. It snapped its teeth at me as I opened and closed my mouth. I touched the silver glass and my finger met with its claw.

"Elena!" my head crashed down onto the seat I was sitting on and I immediately gathered myself together. I looked up to a scared face. A boy was staring down at me, concern flooding his face. He pulled back a lock of blond hair and leaned back. Sitting up, making my own blond hair flow over my face, I put a hand on my head and moaned. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Nodding, I dropped my hand down and aloud my hair to fall back when I was sure my flushed face was back to its normal pale color. "Yeah, Adrian…" I muttered, sleepily. "I just had this really weird dream." Adrian sat down beside me on the train seat and leaned back. I smiled at him, pushing the lock of hair behind my ear and looked over to his brother who was sleeping with his head against the window. "I guess I wasn't the only one asleep." His brother, Draco, slept in the oddest way ever. He had his back extremely straight and not touching anything.

Adrian looked over to his brother and sighed. "Yeah, he's been a sleep for as long as you have." I smiled at Adrian and he flexed his shoulder. Catching my questioning glance, he sighed and let his arm fall back. "You…um…you fell asleep on my shoulder…" I looked away from him, embarrassed, and didn't reply.

The train pulled to a stop and I jerked forwards with it. We've been on the train for while and were heading to Hogwarts for our first year. I stood up from my seat and crossed over to Draco who was still asleep. Gingerly, I put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately woke up. He looked at me and I smiled lightly. "The train stopped." I said. He sat up, wincing as he did so, and stood up.

We changed quickly, ripping off your traveling close and putting on our robes. Most would think that it was weird for me, being a girl, to change in a room with two guys but I've grown up with Adrian and Draco for my whole life and this was normal for us, all though we weren't siblings.

When we were all dressed, Draco opened the compartment door and stepped out. He was nearly run over by a girl with long black hair that had a little baby owl flying behind her, desperately trying to catch up. "Sorry!" she yelled, spinning around and putting her hand in the air. She nearly tripped over the link that hooked one part of the train to the other and she jumped out into the cold night.

"Well that was random…." Draco said, staring after the girl. He flexed his back, wincer majorly as he did so, then held his bag in front of him and used it as a shield to get out side. Adrian motioned with his head to where his brother disappeared to. Kids ran out of the compartments at that time and I was nearly whisked away by the crowd. Adrian gripped my hand and used himself as a shield as we tried to get out. I was thankful for the commotion or else he might have noticed my blush.

***

I grabbed Elena's hand as kids suddenly ran from their compartments. I didn't want to lose her in the crowd. I held onto her tight as I began to shove past the kids, making a clear walking space for her. At last we reached the door that lead out and I pushed it open. Cold night air bit my face as I jumped off the train and onto the platform.

Turning around, I helped Elena down and she nearly tripped. I hugged her to me to prevent her from falling and once she regained herself we both immediately sprang away from each other. Being pale as I am it never helped when a blush over came me. It was just something that comes with being a Malfoy I guess.

"First Years this way!" Came a booming voice from down the platform. "All First Years here!" I looked back at Elena's blue eyes and smiled. I pulled her along with me and went over to where I saw Draco. He was standing with his head titled all the way back and was staring up at something. When I reached his side I was about to ask what was the matter when my question was already answered. Before me stood a man as large as a house. He looked like a really large man or a really small giant. He smiled down at us then his eyes wondered to a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed. The Giant, by name Hagrid, bent down and looked at the boy that looked around my age.

"Harry, m'boy!" Hagrid boomed. "'Tis great to see yeh." The boy, Harry, looked up at Hagrid with a smiling face. At the name the three of us turned to stare at Harry. Could he really be? I stared deeper through the darkness at him and located the scar on his head. It was. It was Potter.


	3. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter 2:.**

We stood now in a long hallway that led to two large doors. They seemed to be the size or full grown dragon. Maybe that's why they were so big, it was Hogwarts after all. A woman appeared out of nowhere in front of the group. I stood off to the side with Draco and Elena with me. A children of the Malfoy family, and a quest, all hated us. That's just one of the reasons why I didn't want to come to Hogwarts. Years of having my father torture me is better than having over one million students glaring and mocking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The women said with practiced class. "My name is Professor McGonagall and in a moment you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. The four main houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The sorting hat will look into you and sort you into your houses. Follow me." McGonagall turned to the door and they opened before her.

She led us into a grand room that was extremely large. There were four tables that ran the length of the room and they rested side by side; two to the left and two to the right with a space to walk in the center. There was a great table that was at the far end of the room and that ran the width of the room. It reached from one wall to the other and curled back behind itself.

Looking up, I saw that the roof was a black color and stars were scattered around. "It's a spell." Came a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with long brunet hair talking to that black haired girl that almost ran Draco over. "It's charmed to look like the sky. I read about it _Hogwarts: A History."_ I rolled my eyes at her snootiness and looked forward again as we came to a stop.

"Welcome First Years!" McGonagall said, in a loud voice. "I will call your name off a list and you will come forwards. I will then place this hat-" she lifted up a rather old looking hat from a stool so all could see. "-can place it on your head. The Sorting Hat will then announce what house you will be in." McGonagall unrolled a large parchment and read the first name off the list: "Kyle Fig." A dark skinned boy walked up to McGonagall and sat down. I caught a glimpse of something on his back that bumped out of his shirt slightly but didn't get the chance to tell what it was.

The hat opened its self slightly and a mouth appeared. My father and mother warned us that the hat could talk but several Mudbloods gasped in awe. "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table erupted in applause as their new student went off to sit with them. I turned to Elena as more kids were being called and sorted.

"You know what house I'll be in, right?" I asked slowly. She sighed and nodded. "I'll be in Slytherin, I know I will." Elena didn't answer but just stared up at the Sorting Hat. It was a strong chance that Elena wouldn't be in Slytherin. She wasn't really a sibling of mine and she wasn't the daughter of anyone at the Manor. She was the daughter of a man named Remus Lupin. Cecelea, Severus's wife, told her stories that she told us about her parents. Cecelea used to be good friend with Elena's mother, Celecea.

"Adrian Malfoy." I was ripped from my thoughts as my name rang around the room. I looked to Elena who pushed me forwards. I slowly made my way along to the Sorting Hat. Many eyes turned to me and gasps came my way. I shifted my hair so that it was hiding my right eye entirely. I looked up at McGonagall who gave me a sympathy look before setting the hat on my head.

"Oh a Malfoy." The hat whispered in my ears. "You have horror in your life, yes?" I didn't answer. "I see you are a silent one. You will not talk to me no?" again I didn't answer. "No. I've sorted all of your family; your father, your mother, Cecelea, Severus, Bellatrix, and even Greyback. There is not one soul from your family that hasn't been in Slytherin, so why should that change? You will be placed in SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out the name as if it were something to be proud of. I stood up when McGonagall removed the hat and stared at Elena as I made my way to the table.

I watched as Adrian walked up to the stool and sat upon it. The hat was silent for a moment and I guessed that it was talking to him. Father once said that the hat spoke to him too. Said, he'd be a great wizard. Clearly it was wrong. I gingerly touched my back with my hand and sighed silently to myself at the pain. My father did this, how was he a great wizard? "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out after a moment. I groaned as my brother stood up and talked over to the Slytherin table, his eyes on Elena the whole time.

All though Adrian didn't know it, I knew how he felt about the little blond Lycan. He had strong feelings for her. I could see it in his eyes. We've known Elena since we were born and she's been nothing more than a sister to me. _To me_. Adrian clearly liked her more than that. "Harry Potter" McGonagall called out. You'd think that they'd call the names in alphabetical order right? Yeah well you're wrong, McGonagall called them randomly. The Potter kid walked up to the hat and it was set on his stupid black head. I'm not sure why I hated Potter so much, I mean he had taken down the Dark Lord after all. I guess I was scared that he would be cocky about it. 'The Boy who lived' he was called. 'The Chosen One.' It was all really stupid really.

A few more kids got called and Elena and I stood side by side silently. I never really talked to her much when we were home; it was always Adrian who got to know her better. Always Adrian. "Rose Salvatore." A girl with black hair pushed her way past me. Her hand landed right on my back and I cried out slightly. She spun around and I recognized her from the train. It was that girl that really killed me trying to get out.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at me. So her name was Rose.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking over my shoulder at the blond boy. The girl standing beside him, she looked like his twin sister to me, went to him immediately as he crumpled forwards. I felt so bad for hitting him, I really didn't mean to. I looked at the Staff table and spotted Remus immediately. I waved to him as I sat on the stool and he smiled back.

Remus was my guardian, sorta-kinda. He and his wife Celecea were. He told me of this time when I was really young when accidently me and his real daughter got swapped so my real parents had their daughter and they had me. Remus said that one day I'd get to meet my real parents. Celecea said that it'd be this year; the only issue is…I don't know what they look like. I remember their first names but only their first names. It was Cecelea and Severus.

McGonagall set the hat on my head and I bit my lip. Celecea said that she and my mother used to be best friends, all most like sister. _Used to be._ It was sad, she said my mother did something so bad that she would never forgive her but whenever I asked what it was she changed the subject. She said that my mother used to be in Slytherin and that my father was in Slytherin too. So that's the house I wanted to be in. "Rose Salvatore." The hat whispered in my ear. I giggled at its voice found me. "I have just the place for you. You were lost and found but now are lost again….mentally. You don't know how you are because you don't know who your parents are." Wow this hat was good. "I will place you in SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall snatched the hat from my head and I ran to the Slytherin table.

I sat down beside the other Malfoy boy on his right. I looked at him, smiling. I really wanted to make friend this year. Celecea told me that all Malfoys were bad but then Remus said that only Luscious Malfoy himself was bad not any others so I thought that this one would be nice.

"My name's Rose!" I said cheerfully. He didn't move. I frowned and tried again. "What's your name?" Again, he made no attempt to even know that I was there. Sighing over dramatically, I turned forwards on the table and played with my robes. "I don't know anyone at this table." I said, trying to sound lonely. "If only I had someone to talk to." I smiled widely as the Malfoy boy beside me moved and turned around to me.

He twisted all the way around, to that he was facing me directly. "What do you want?" he snapped at me. I winced as if his words were a sting and shrunk back into myself. "Well?" he pressed on. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to make friend this early. The Malfoy boy ran a hand through his hair and shifted it more to the right side of his face.

"I just wanted to say hi…." I said softly. He was glaring at me with fierce blue eyes. "I…I don't know anyone here and I was just looking to talk to someone that's all and-" I was interrupted by the screech of the Sorting Hat as it's voice rang "SLYTHERIN" around the Great Hall. The girl that was standing next to the other Malfoy twin bowed slightly to McGonagall and ran over to the Slytherin table. I watched her as she sat down on the Malfoy boy's other side and leaned on him.

"Getting any trouble, Adrian?" she asked him kindly. She seemed like a nice girl but if she was involved with this one…. Adrian turned to her and nodded. The girl stood up again and pushed Adrian to the side and sat between me and him. "You'll have to excuse Adrian." She said. "He's used to being such a prat." Adrian was about to say something when the hat yelled out Slytherin again and Adrian's Twin stiffly walked over to where we sat. He gingerly seated himself beside his brother and thumped his head down on the table. "So I'm Elena." The girl with blond hair said. "And you are?"

"My name's Rose." I said, knowing my way-too-happy-for-the-situation-smile was planted on my face. Elena laughed and put out a hand to me. I grabbed it and she shook it once.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose."


End file.
